The subject matter disclosed herein relates to ultrasonic flow meters for measuring a volume of fluid flowing through a conduit, such as a pipe. In particular, it is directed to a clamping apparatus for coupling ultrasonic transducers to the conduit.
Mechanisms for connecting ultrasonic transducers to fluid carrying conduits must secure the ultrasonic transducers against the conduit with sufficient pressure so that the ultrasonic transducers are acoustically coupled to the conduit walls and the fluid flowing therein. Ultrasonic signals traveling between the ultrasonic transducers must traverse a solid or liquid acoustic path to ensure accurate signal measurements. Known mechanisms used to couple ultrasonic transducers to conduits comprise clamps having large, complex frames surrounding the conduit to secure the ultrasonic transducers. Maintenance and adjustment of such ultrasonic transducer assemblies requires a technician to disassemble and reassemble several parts of the assembly using specialized tools.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.